1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-cobalt soft magnetic material. More specifically, it relates to an iron-cobalt type soft magnetic material obtained by an addition of aluminum to an iron-cobalt alloy, and having a plastic deformability which can not be obtained by an alloy prepared by the conventional melt casting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iron-cobalt type soft magnetic materials have been practically applied only in limited fields, such as vibrating plates for receivers and magnetic poles for high performance electromagnets.
In the prior art, as soft magnetic materials for industrial uses, iron, silicon steel, Permalloy (alloy of Ni 40-90% and remainder Fe), Sendust (iron alloy containing Al 5%, Si 9% and remainder Fe), and Permendur (alloy of Co 50% and remainder Fe), are known.
Among the above, that having the highest saturation magnetization is Permendur, but this alloy has a drawback in that it is very brittle and is difficult to work under cold conditions. Accordingly, 2V-Permendur has been proposed as a product having an improved cold workability due to an addition of about 2% of vanadium thereto, but the workability thereof is not completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, the present inventors previously filed a patent application for an iron-50% cobalt sintered alloy and a method for preparing the same by powder metallurgy (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 61-291934) to enable many of the working steps in the preparation process of a soft magnetic material to be omitted. But, even when prepared by powder metallurgy, a problem arises in that a required plastic deformability, depending on the application, cannot be obtained.